A terminal unit of a traction motor is a module which supplies a traction motor with a voltage input from the outside. Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional terminal unit of a traction motor 10 is assembled of a terminal frame or terminal mold 12, a frame cover or mold cover 13, a plurality of bus bars 15, and spacers 17 for insulating the bus bars 15, which are fixed and insulated by silicon. As shown in FIG. 1, the mold cover 13 is coupled to the terminal mold 12, and extends and protrudes from the terminal mold 12.
In detail, the conventional terminal unit of a traction motor 10 has a structure in which the plurality of non-insulated bus bars 15 are press-fitted to the terminal mold 12 using the spacers 17 after being assembled to the terminal mold 12, so as to maintain distances between the respective bus bars 15. Insulation is provided by filling parts in which the spacers 17 are not present with silicon. Here, each of the spacers 17 includes a plurality of spaced-apart wall members, and the spacers 17 are assembled in the form of a partition wall in the terminal unit of a traction motor 10, as shown in an enlarged view of FIG. 1.
However, in a process of press-fitting the spacers 17 in the conventional terminal unit of a traction motor 10, the possibility of generating foreign substances on the plating of the bus bars 15 may increase, thereby allowing insulation and durability to be reduced.
FIG. 2 is a partial perspective view illustrating the terminal mold 12 in the conventional terminal unit of a traction motor 10. FIG. 3 is a cross-sectional perspective view taken along line III-III′ of FIG. 2. Referring to FIGS. 2 and 3, the terminal unit of a traction motor 10 has a problem of reduced insulation and durability since empty spaces are present between the spacers 15 after press-fitting thereof, as shown in portion “A” of FIG. 3.